This Is It
''This Is It ''is a season 90 episode of HTFF. Plot Part 1 At the town, The Prank Duo, Morton and Mix, are planning something for Pranky nearby. While Mix is setting up a prank, Morton smells something that interests him and walks away from Mix. Morton then arrives at a bakery and sees a pie inside. Meanwhile, Mix is ready for the prank but notices that Morton is nowhere to be seen, causing their prank to be incomplete and a car to get slipped by the massive number of banana peels and feathers and finally hit a building. Inside the shop, Morton is seen eating some pies while wanting Sweet to make more so he can buy and eat more. Sweet just continues to make another pie until she gets tripped by some pie remains and hits a door. She then tries to get up and enter her kitchen to continue her job. Meanwhile, Mix is searching for Morton while keeping himself away from the accident. In the kitchen, Sweet feels exhausted as Morton orders more pie from her. Sweet, angered by him, pushes him away from the shop and shows a sign that reads "Closed". Mix finally finds Morton and takes him home quickly. More car crashes caused by the banana peels and feathers happen as they leave. In the next day, they're seen at the park, setting up another prank. Morton slowly walks backwards and leaves Mix setting the prank alone. Morton quickly goes to the bakery and sees more pies. Meanwhile, Mix tries to give some oil to Morton but since Morton left him for pies, the bottle of oil falls to the road. Mix sees Stacy grabbing an apple and then getting stuck holding it as Mix actually glued it. The bottle of oil then rolls down the road, until Walter's truck runs over it, causing him to crash into the park. Stacy's hand is later stuck on the truck while her face gets burned by the gas that is unleashed from the truck before it explodes. Mix, getting back on his feet after being slightly injured by the explosion, sees that Stacy's body is now stuck on his hand. Morton, inside the bakery, is fighting against Nutty for a big pie. Sweet begins to do a deep breathing before pushing both of them outside. Nutty still wants the pie and crashes into the glass window, cutting him into pieces. Morton silently takes the big pie from the window and walks away from the bakery. Meanwhile, Mix is struggling to free himself from Stacy's corpse but he then hears Daphne nearby. In panic, he quickly places his hand behind bushes, along with the corpse. Daphne meets Mix from behind the bushes, pulls his ear, then walks away. Mix feels relieved and begins searching for Morton while dragging the corpse. Morton happily brings the big pie into the park until Emojie appears in front of him. Emojie wants the pie from him. Emojie then jumps into him and Morton begins struggling to move her away. He successfully throws her away, along with the pie. Graves is seen digging a hole until Emojie bumps into him. His shovel flies upwards and later lands on Emojie's head. Emojie loses her balance and knocks the coffin into the hole, crushing Graves inside before she finally collapses into the coffin along with the pie. Part 2 Morton is depressed and goes to find his partner but Mix is nowhere to found. Morton sees Chef Meow about to send some ingredients to Sweet. Morton happily approaches the bakery but notices that Sweet won't let him enter. She points at the clock, telling that Morton has to wait. Morton just keeps waiting until he falls asleep in front of the bakery. At the park, Mix is still keeping himself away from Daphne while struggling to remove Stacy's corpse off him. He then spots a car and stops it. Mix enters Pace's car and wants him to find his partner as fast as possible. In front of the bakery, Morton has woken up from his sleep and sees that the bakery is already closed. He gets very depressed until he sees a sign that reads "go to park", making him burst in excitement. Mix finally sees Morton but he quickly wants Pace to stop as they are about to run him over. Pace successfully avoids Morton and also keeps himself from suffering a heart attack until he sees Stacy's corpse, causing him to suffer a heart attack anyway. Mix quickly holds the steering wheel and decides to jump out when the car is unable to avoid Chef Meow's truck. Mix survives the crash and searches for Morton again. Mix's hand appears to be bleeding because of the corpse that is stuck to his hand. Morton finally meets Sweet at the park, along with other tree friends. He can't wait for the pies that have been baked by Sweet at the bakery. Meanwhile, Mix is still trying to find a way to remove Stacy from his hand. He decides to put his hand into a fountain nearby. Noc Noc is seen sleeping with a book on a bench near the fountain. Mix brings out his spray to try to remove the glue, not realizing the sleepwalking Noc Noc behind him. Noc Noc cuts Mix's hand with his book before Mix immediately runs away from him. He then finally sees that Morton is at the picnic area during the run. Coconut, at the picnic area, is taking some pictures but is later aware of Noc Noc's appearance. Just before he can run away, Noc Noc, who is now holding Mix's spray, sprays at him but there's no effect. Noc Noc then suddenly steps on Spicy's stomach, causing him to spit fire into Coconut. Coconut is immediately caught on fire before he blows up next to Squabbles, who is protecting himself from being shot by his bones. Mix is hiding behind a tree but he ends up confronting Daphne. Daphne sees Coconut's bones and skull about to hit them and quickly pushes Mix away, causing her to get impaled by numerous bones and her head to get cracked by Coconut's skull. Mix later ends up in front of Morton. Morton seems happy to meet his partner again until a car that is covered with banana peels and feathers run Mix over, also tossing off Morton's pie in the process. In panic because of the last pie, Morton decides to use Spicy to fly and catch his pie. Spicy, who is actually badly injured after Noc Noc stepped on him, falls to the ground. Morton quickly jumps to reach for his pie. He successfully catches it. Morton feels relieved when he's about to land into a bush. Meanwhile, Rolly is seen skating at the sidewalk only to get distracted by the picnic area, causing her to hit a car door (also slicing off Hound's body parts in the process). She spins into the park, destroying some bushes as she passes by. She also ends up shredding the injured Spicy, creating a fiery tornado at the same time. Morton, now aware of the destroyed bushes and also being burned by the fire, ends up splattering on the ground. The pie bounces somewhere else. Sweet is seen preparing the picnic only to have her face burned and melted by Morton's burned pie. The scene changes to show Noc Noc waking up. He then finds a pie at the park before a car that is covered with feathers pushes him into a tree. Moral "Pie makes everybody happy." Deaths *Pranky, Pointy, Biohazard and other Generic Tree Friends died in the car crash. *Walter died after his truck crashed through the park. *Stacy's face was burned by truck gas and then died when said truck exploded. *Nutty is cut into pieces. *Emojie's head is impaled by a shovel. *Graves in crushed by a coffin. *Pace suffers from a heart attack. *Chef Meow and Fatty died after getting hit by Pace's car. *Coconut is blown up. *Daphne is impaled by Coconut's bones and has her head hit by his skull. *Mix is run over by Chompy. *Hound's arms and legs are sliced when the car door closes, later dies because of blood loss. *Spicy is shredded by the spinning Rolly. *Rolly is burned by Spicy. *Morton splatters on the ground. *Sweet's face is burned and melted by the burned pie. *Noc Noc is run over and pressed against a tree. *Chompy crashes into the tree. Injuries *Sweet's eye is hit by a door. *Mix is slightly injured because of the truck's explosion, later he has his hand cut off. *Spicy is stepped by Noc Noc on the torso. Destructions *Car crashes happened at the town. *Walter's truck exploded. *The bakery's glass window is broken and shattered. *Some bushes are destroyed. *Chompy's car crashes into a tree. Trivia *The title of this episode refers mostly to Morton's acts throughout the episode. *This marks the first time Emojie's "dead" face is shown after being killed. *Ironically, Squabbles is the only survivor in this episode despite being one of the most unlucky characters in the series. *Chompy is the one who drives the car that is covered with feathers and banana peels. *Hound's death is similar to Cuddles's death in "A Bit of a Pickle". *This episode contains the longest time interval between Morton's and Mix's deaths so far. *This episode proves that if The Prank Duo do not work together, their pranks will be extremely messed up. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 90 Episodes Category:Solo Survivor